Fatal Love
by Emilee1
Summary: Kenshin's parents have returned. But Enishi has set a trap for Kenshin. Will he survive? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Kenshin's parents have returned. But there is a trap set for him by Enishi. Will he survive?  
  
Fatal Love  
By: Emilee  
Part 1: The Return  
  
It was an early morning at the Kamiya Dojo, about five o'clock. Everyone was sleeping soundly having wonderful dreams. Kaoru was slightly turning in her sleep. She awoke to the sound of the dojo gates opening. She grabbed her bokken as she slowly and silently walked her way towards the door. There was a man and a woman walking towards her.  
  
Kenshin also heard the gates opening. He walked to Kaoru's room to see if she was there. She is not here. She must've went to see who was here. He waited by the doorframe, listening for any sounds of movement.  
  
They both reached the door and saw Kaoru. They looked very cheery. "Hello there. We are looking for a man named Shinta, and we were wondering if he was here?"the man asked.  
  
"I do not know anyone by the name of Shinta."Kaoru said with a sorry look on his face.  
  
Kenshin could hear their conversation. Who would be asking for me by that name. It has been so long since anyone has called me that before. It reminds me of.... my mother and father. A small tear streamed down his face. He walked to Kaoru's side and said, "Kaoru-dono, is someone here?"  
  
"Ohayou Kenshin. Yes, they are looking for a man named Shinta. Do you know anyone of this name?"  
  
He looks just like Shinta. That hair, those eyes, but she called him Kenshin, the woman thought staring at him.  
  
"Yes, I am Shinta."Kenshin said.  
  
"Kenshin what are you talking about?"  
  
"My master gave me the name Kenshin because he thought that Shinta was not the proper name for a swordsman."  
  
The man and woman stood in shock not knowing what to say.  
  
"How may I be of service to you?"Kenshin asked facing them.  
  
The woman slowly made her way towards him. She increased her pace and fell into Kenshin's arms crying. "We have finally found you."  
  
Kenshin looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "You do not recognize me? It is me your mother and this is your father."  
  
Kenshin had a flashback of when he was a boy. He was around his mother and father constantly, but then he saw them dying. "But... how? You were dead, how did this happen?"  
  
"A man revived us, but let's not talk about that now."his mother said soothingly.  
  
Kenshin tightened his grip holding her closer as she wept.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry but I do not know Kenshin's parents names. If you could tell me then I would appreciate it. As for now I will call the his mother and his father. Please r/r. 


	2. Chapter 2: Who!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: BTW this story takes place after Jinchuu.  
  
Fatal Love  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 3: Who?!  
  
They all walked inside and Kaoru made them some tea. She picked up the tray and slowly walked her way to where they were sitting. "Here have some tea."She said handing them a cup.  
  
"Arigatou."Kenshin's mother replied.  
  
"You spoke of a man earlier. What was his name or what did he look like?"Kenshin asked seriously.  
  
"He had glasses and short white hair."Kenshin's father said.  
  
It couldn't be but could it. How did he revive them? He does not have that power. If he did he would have revived Tomoe, but maybe he did.  
  
"Kenshin?"Kaoru asked but he did not reply. She put her hand on his shoulder nad he jumped in surprise.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"But do you remember his name?"Kenshin asked once again.  
  
His mother sat there thinking and said, "I don't remember his name but there was someone else there."  
  
"Who was it, do you know?"  
  
"It was a girl. She was very beautiful and had black hair that flowed down her back."His mother replied.  
  
Kenshin froze, his heart beat swiftly as his thoughts encircled him.  
  
Could it really be... Tomoe? Then he does have the power. Enishi has the power to bring people bakc to life.  
  
I have missed her. I will love her and not that girl Kaoru. Tomoe is who I love, Battousai said to Kenshin.  
  
Why won't you get out of here and leave me alone for once?  
  
Shut up you stupid rurouni, Battousai replied.  
  
Kaoru once again shook Kenshin ever so slightly. "What is wrong?"  
  
"That girl... I know her. Her name is Tomoe, and I met her during the revolution."  
  
"How do you know her?"Kaoru asked.  
  
"We were... married and then later she died by my own blade. And Enishi has brought her back to life."  
  
Kaoru stopped, her thoughts raced inside her head, If she is back then he will forget about me and start loving her.  
  
Kaoru stood up and started towards her room. A stray tear fell down her cheak as she opened the shoji.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Part 3! Enjoy!  
  
Fatal Love  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 3: The Battle  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked. Kaoru walked into her room and shut the shoji. Kenshin... Why do you like this girl ,Tomoe? I guess this is our goodbye now that she is back.  
  
"Excuse me."Kenshin walked to Kaoru's room and knocked. There was no answer. "Kaoru-dono, may I come in?"Kenshin asked leaning against the shoji to see if he could here any sounds of movement.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
Kenshin walked in slowly and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and said, "Even though Tomoe has returned I still love you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru's face lit up. He loves me, but what about Tomoe? How could he choose me over her?  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."Kenshin was interrupted by his mother knocking on the shoji.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt, but we need to show you something."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stood up and walked out of the room. "Now come with us."His mother said.  
  
They walked a long distance through the woods and reached a building. "Where are we at?"Kaoru asked.  
  
They did not reply. "Are you all right?"  
  
"This is where you shall die."they both said in unison as they disappeared.  
  
"What is going on?"Kenshin asked. The sky turned pitch black and a cool wind started blowing rapidly. The doors flew open as a dark figure walked out. It was a woman. She was carrying a sword covered in blood.  
  
"Kenshin..."Her voice trailed off. She walked over to them and said to Kenshin, "This is for killing me!"  
  
She struck him through his stomach giving him no time to react. "Tomoe..."Kenshin said as he fall on the ground.  
  
"Kenshin!"Kaoru screamed. She crouched down beside him and turned to face Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe also disappeared into the darkness. Finally the wind stopped and the sky regained its normal color of evening.  
  
Another figure walked out. It was Enishi.  
  
"What is going on?"Kaoru asked desperately.  
  
"Those were only illusions that I created to kill the Battousai."He said.  
  
Kenshin slowly lifted him self up. He was severely injured. He stood up and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
His eyes were of amber in color. He started walking his way towards Enishi. "If you wish to fight me, Battousai, then fight me inside, but this girl will have to stay out here."  
  
They both walked inside and the battle comenced. Kenshin... what have you gotten yourself into. Do you not realize that I love you too. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
She could hear swords clanging together when finally she recognized a voice calling out, "Ama KaKeru Ryu No Hirameki."  
  
A wall was crushed and Enishi was flying out of it. Kenshin walked out. His eyes were normal color. "Kenshin!"Kaoru cried grasping her arms around him crying into his sleeve. "I was so worried. Are you all right?"  
  
"I am fine Kaoru-dono. Enishi was a tough opponent and he is not dead. I have just knocked him out for a while. We should go before it gets dark."  
  
They began walking their way to the dojo and Kaoru stopped. "Kaoru-dono?"Kenshin asked walking to her.  
  
"Kenshin... I love you too."  
  
They both looked into each others eyes and lightly kissed. Kaoru smiled and asked, "What about your wounds, Kenshin?"  
  
"They do not bother me right now, that they don't."  
  
They continued walking to the dojo not speaking at all.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
